Chloroform
by VampireApple
Summary: She stood over her unconscious captive and smiled. She had finally gotten James Potter. Complete. JL


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter!!

- - -

In the Windfree gypsy tribe there where two rules that were unbreakable. The first rule stated that no one was allowed to show outsiders the magic of the Windfree gypsy. The second that was if two consenting persons, that were of age, performed the courtship rituals and agreed to marry, no one could dispute it.

It was the second rule that would get Lily Evans what she wanted.

She and James Potter had been dancing through their courtship for three years. Three long years. Most couples where done in a year in a half, two at max. James was dragging his feet because he wanted to remain a bachelor and Lily was getting impatient. He had twenty-four years to be free. She was almost nineteen and she refused to remain unmarried any longer.

She planned to go to the final, and binding stage, of their courtship. She would have to plan very carefully, as the kidnapping was usually left to the man.

James potter wouldn't know what hit him.

- - -

It was the night of the full moon. This meant that all blessed with animal guides would transform under the moon's shine and celebrate their animal freedom. With only an hour left before dusk all blessed where performing their purification rites.

Remus Lupin's tent contained himself as well as his three friends; James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew. They were all silent as they finished their tasks. It was a very rare sigh, or rather sound. In fact the hour before dusk on a full moon was the only time the four of them never made any noise.

That stillness, however, was not to last.

"Sirius, if you touch that I'll string you up by your balls," Remus stated in a calm voice.

Sirius winced, pulling his hand away from the crystal ball. He glared at his friend then pouted when he was ignored.

"Shouldn't you do that anyway Remus? I think you'd be during our tribe, if not the world, a favor," James said.

"All the females would kill Remus," Peter added.

"I do value my life." Remus pretended to think for a minute before grinning.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here!" Sirius yelled. He threw a shoe at James, then a shirt at Remus.

This started a war that lasted until it was dusk.

At dusk the blessed gathered at the center of the camp.

Remus' father, the leader of the Windfree, sent up a prayer to the heavens. Their leader then led the way towards the forest.

James always liked to walk at the back of the group. No one saw when cloth covered his mouth and nose. No one saw him pass out.

- - -

James was a lot heaver then Lily thought he would be. When he passed out he had fallen right on her, much to her disgruntlement. With a grunt she rolled him off her. The chloroform the witch doctor had given her worked very fast.

She stood over her unconscious captive and smiled. She had finally gotten James Potter. She burned the rag she had used on James, for safety. She tied his wrists together, then his ankles. The finishing touch was talking one of his earrings and exchanging it with one of her own. Lily stepped back to survey her handiwork. Once she was satisfied she levitated James and made her way back to her hidden tent.

- - -

The first time James came awake it slowly. He was on something soft and candles where burning. That was the extent of his knowledge. When he drifted awake again he realized he was bound by ropes and he was under a blanket. The third time Jame awoke he stayed awake. He was in a tent that was filled with burning candles. He was on a bed, tied up by ropes. There was food and wine on the table next to the bed. Lily was near the entrance of the tent brewing tea.

"Lily?" James' incredulous tone had Lily jolting.

She turned to face him with a bright smile. "James! You're awake. Are you hungry?"

"Lily… What happened?"

She stood up and went to sit on the bed. "I kidnapped you."

"Why?"

That earned him a slap.

"Ouch!"

"Because I got tired of waiting for you to do it!"

The blank stare Lily received was not flattering. She threw her hands up with a disgusted noise. "Asshole."

"What? I was waiting for you to choose between me and Snape!"

It was Lily's turn to stare at James. "What?"

James started to struggle and curse.

"James Potter! I am not in love with Severus I'm in love with you! You idiot!"

Jame stared at her again. "What?"

"We've been in courtship for three years. I've been ready for marriage for a year. I got tired of you dragging your feet. We're not leaving here until you agree with me."

"Untie me!"

Lily glared at him.

"I refuse to argue with you while I'm tied up. Untie me!"

Lily untied him then moved to the other side of the tent. "Severus and I are friends only."

"He's in love with you."

Lily spun around to glare at James. "No he's not!"

"Fine! Believe what you will, but it send confusing messages. You're courting one man, then never leave the side of another man."

"I courted you because you're the one I want!" she took a step towards her.

"You could have told me that!" He took a step closer to her.

"I did tell you that, with every kiss and caress we shared!"

"You expect me to believe you never let him touch you?"

"Yes!"

They stood nose to nose with fierce glares. Neither was willing to back down.

"You really didn't let him touch you?" James asked in a calm, even voice.

"No. It was only you. I love only you."

"I love you Lily Evans."

James embraced her softly and kissed her.

"Lets marry, shall we?"

- - -

**I hope you enjoyed! It was the summary that popped into my head. I decided I has to write it, then the story just sort of followed.**

**Please review!**


End file.
